


Let me be your man, so I can love you

by faithdc15



Series: BATFLASH ONE SHOTS [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: "What's your weakness, Bruce?"





	Let me be your man, so I can love you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but it's been a few months since jl hit the big screen and up until now I am still shipping batflash haha. 
> 
> Title is based on Zayn's song "Let me"
> 
> Xxx

Bruce Wayne can do a lot of things. For example, he can run a billion dollar company by day and can keep Gotham City safe by night. Not only that, but he can get almost anyone fall head over heels over the most eligible bachelor in Gotham. Most men would do anything to be him just for a day and almost half the women would pretty much try to seduce him just so they can brag that they had slept with THE Bruce Wayne. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked having his playboy persona and having a respectable reputation. Bruce is a dominant man and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Barry Allen was far from different from Bruce. Barry is the type of guy who is the nice and straightforward guy that no girl wants to be with. It’s not that he isn’t handsome, in fact majority of the girls that sees him actually admitted to being attracted to the young kid. It was the fact that Barry Allen is very clumsy. He can trip over the smallest of things. He even got a broken nose in his sophomore year because he tripped over a flight of stairs. Not only that, but being nice can attract bullies. He was bullied almost half of his time when he was in high school. It is one of the reasons why he doesn’t have any friends and is socially awkward. But no matter how much pain the world gives him, he still manages to smile and have a positive outlook in life. 

 

So how can a playboy billionaire be associated with the socially awkward clumsy guy? Simple, said billionaire is batman and he needs a team who has superpowers and the said socially awkward guy just happens to be the fastest man alive.

 

Trust me, it wasn’t easy for Bruce to put up with Barry. Barry has the tendency to annoy the shit out of people. In Barry’s defence, it wasn’t his fault--- it just comes out naturally to be an annoying clumsy person. This isn’t really a secret anymore but Arthur was starting to feel like feeding Barry to the piranhas wasn’t a bad idea. Then there was Victor. It’s not that he didn’t mind talking to Barry, it’s the fact that he got too annoyed when Barry kept on bringing up his past life. It is still sensitive for Victor to talk about those things because he didn’t choose being Cyborg, if he had it his way then he would probably be in his last year of college and be the captain of the football team. So when Barry kept on asking him how it feels playing his last football game and if he ever misses it, Victor stormed out and knocked a vase that was nearby the batcave. Each one of the league, even Diana seemed shocked by Victors outburst. Clark decided to go and calm Victor while Arthur just shook his head because he understands why Victor had done that. Barry being the clueless guy he is, didn’t understand why Victor walked out on him. This is where Bruce steps in and decided to have a word with the young guy.

 

He brought Barry to his office and after a few minutes of silence and both of them taking off their cowls, Bruce broke it down. It was an uncomfortable situation to be in. Bruce doesn’t like it when he needs to be stern with Barry but he needs to do it otherwise Barry will find himself swimming with piranhas or being severely injured. 

At first, Barry looks offended. Then he understand. He understand why Victor stormed out or why Arthur never liked him; he was annoying. Barry tried hard not to get emotional or to ignore his hungry stomach but it was too much. Without another word, he ran as fast as he can to get out of Bruce’s mansion and back to his place where he could think.

Bruce sighed deeply and rubbed his temple; he was not good at comforting other people but he doesn’t know what to do or how to act.

\---

It has been a few weeks since he had seen Barry and Bruce can’t deny the fact that he was starting to get worried. Barry would always make excuses whenever there was a league meeting and he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t talk to anyone about it because the only one who can probably help him right now would be Diana but she was in Paris dealing with a few ancient artefacts that belongs to the amazons and Clark is dealing with the whole marriage thing with Lois so he doesn’t want to add up to their burdens. He can’t talk to Arthur about it because the king of Atlantis looks pleased to not hear from Barry while Victor is unfazed by Barry not showing up to meetings.

It was on a Saturday afternoon when Bruce decided to visit Barry. He went to Barry’s place unannounced. To say that Barry was shocked would’ve been an understatement. Batman was actually checking up on how he was doing? Barry was confused and cannot think properly. Bruce decided to convince Barry to have dinner in his house before discussing the real important reason why he wasn’t attending anymore meetings with the league. Barry reluctantly agreed and followed Bruce out of his place.

\---

After dinner, he and Bruce went to Bruce’s study room. Barry can’t help but feel anxious. Was this the part where Bruce would kick him off the team? Even though Barry got hurt, he doesn’t want to leave the league because it is the only thing that comes close as to being a family… and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Between Bruce sipping lightly in his whiskey, and Barry tapping his finger in the arm chair, they both confessed about everything. Like how Barry was sorry for missing a few meetings with the league and how Bruce didn’t went to him the night he had left his manor. It’s hard for them to understand each other but they tried; and then they did understand.

 

Barry understands why Bruce needs to keep a mask because Bruce had been hurt so many times that he would rather feel nothing than to feel anything at all. Bruce understand why Barry is so awkward because he never had a proper childhood and how badly he shut himself down because people were making fun of him. After opening up their insecurities and their problems they both sat in front of each other and just stared. Between their intense gazes and silences, somehow they both said everything they needed to say.

Bruce was the first one to break their gaze and stood up saying that it was past midnight and Barry should probably head home. But Bruce doesn’t want Barry to go, because believe it or not, Bruce was somehow drawn to the young man. He feels like this night, his perspective towards Barry changed and he realized that they have something in common; they both got to experienced what real pain was at an early age.  
And Bruce doesn’t know if he will feel sorry for Barry or to be happy because there is finally someone who understands what he feels. 

Like Bruce, Barry doesn’t want to leave yet. He wants Bruce to say something that will keep their conversation going. He wants to know what keeps him up at night or what his deal with the world is. He wants to know what is Bruce Wayne’s weakness because everyone seems to be weak when around with Batman. He wants to know who was the first person who ever broke his heart or the last person he kissed on the lips. He wants to know everything about Bruce Wayne because he feels like Bruce is the only one who can understand what it feels like to be alone. Barry, for the first time in his life, feels like it was okay to be different. 

Barry doesn’t want to be a burden because he feels like he was overstaying so he stood up and was almost leaving when he got the courage to ask one more question that has been in the back of his mind ever since Bruce asked him to leave:

“What’s your weakness, Bruce?”

Bruce was caught off-guard by the question. He’s Batman, he doesn’t have any fears and weakness. He looked at Barry who was tilting his head and is waiting for his answer. Bruce doesn’t know why there was tension inside his study room and he doesn’t know why he suddenly got nervous. He cleared his throat before pouring down another bottle of whiskey to himself. 

“Love”

This time, it was Barry who seemed to be caught off-guard by Bruce’s answer. The batman was scared to feel love? He understands that he experienced so many pain in the world but love, to Barry, was the most amazing feeling in the world and would rather lose his super speed than to not feel love. He raised his eyebrow at Bruce who quickly chug down the glass of whiskey before slamming it at the coffee table. 

Bruce sighed deeply before looking at Barry who was looking at him. There was something behind Barry’s brown eyes that tells him that it was okay to let him explain why he doesn’t want to be in love again. 

So that’s what Bruce did…

I wish I could tell you what Bruce and Barry talked about and the real reason why Bruce is scared of being in a relationship again. But really, it’s just between the two of them and it was in this particular moment, that Bruce realized that it was okay to feel something again. After talking, Barry didn’t know where he got the confidence to do this but it was kind of a life or death situation. He didn’t know if this would be a good idea considering the fact that he may be pushing Bruce’s limits and that this can be the reason to be kick off the league but he need to do this. It was an irrational move but he suddenly kissed Bruce Wayne. 

Bruce Wayne kissed him back, because it was the only thing that made perfect sense. He wrapped his hands around Barry’s waist so he could deepen the kiss. He felt his stomach tighten when Barry sighed his name against his lips. 

He realized that somewhere along kissing Barry and him leaving love bites around his neck, Bruce realized that there was nothing to lose if he would start catching feelings again. 

They both think that they would have a shot to make whatever they have, work because the only person who can manage to love a broken soul, is someone who has also been broken by the world.


End file.
